Altair
Description "Demon Idol Guilty Seven, Pink of Lust." Q. Let's start with greetings. A. Happiness smiles! Demon of Love, Altair, is completely ready! Hi! It's been a long time. How've you been? ♪ Missed me a lot, didn't you? I was dying for meeting you again. So there, do me a heart catch for you~! Magical! Miracle! Guilty Seven Lust of Pink! Altair! Heart Catch ❤ Q. Please tell us your mission in Guilty Seven. A. Huhu, I am responsible for cuteness and adorable ❤ Oh, you mean the mission I have given? I was dispatched and am now at the prison called Purgatory. Well, it seems there are only weird kids here. So it's too hard to stay here. Q. What are the hardest things to be specific? A. Firstly, the head of the prison guards, the insane girl, is laughing and running around here while holding a chainsaw... The warden has two faces and keeps changing his personality every time he speaks. I think it's hard for a normal person like me to endure. Besides, it's too far out here to see you guys. Actually, that's the hardest thing. Q. Normal... A. Shut your lip. What are you getting at? Q. Uhm... Your voice tones... A. Oh... Peach. I told you not to do that... Q. What do you want to do most when you are back? A. I am dying to see you guys. Huhu, are you guys excited? My heart is like, goes pit-a-pat. Can't wait anymore ❤ Q. Lastly... A. Hold on a second. Lastly? I know you asked Sofia what is her ideal type and what does she likes, and or, how come the questions are so different when it comes to my interview? Q. Uh... We are not from News channel. Not from Entertainment show... Any comments for the last? A. Hay... No choice left for us. Guys! Please don't change your bias even though I'm far away. Don't watch the streaming like Sofia's, and look forward to my gorgeous comeback streaming! The wave of blossoming love! Pit-a-pat, Altair~ Heart Catch ❤ Ah... What a day. I've got a sore throat! Excuse me, water, please... Q. Ah, Ms. Altair. The camera is still on... A. He, hehe!? Hehe... Peach is asking a bottle of water all of sudden. Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections as a Boss Altair along with Vega can be fought as a boss in Raid 4.2: The Opposition Strikes Back and uses his designated skills as a unit. They reappear in Raid 4.5: Stop the Bombardment. Trivia *Along with Vega, Altair is named after the eponymous star. *Along with Vega, Altair is the first known character in the series to crossdress. **His name might be a play on the word "alter" which alludes to his personality and interest. *On the 8th of January 2019January 8 Patch Information. Grand Chase Café Talk (January 4, 2019), the design of Peach was revamped. **However, the initial version can still be seen in the icon of Altair's passive skill. ***Also, Altair-ing Fan Club Member has the same Peach as his patch in the sprites. *Along with Vega, Altair was originally scheduled to be released on January 30 of 2019 in the Philippine and Japanese servers. Gallery Kakaoaltair.png|Expression system of Altair. IconHero-Altair-4.png|'Heart Catch' icon. IconHero-Altair-5.png|'Special Ops' icon. IconHero-Altair-6.png|'Pink of Lust' icon. IconHero-Altair-Summon.png|Peach's icon. Sprites Altair-4-2.png Altair-5-2.png Altair-6-2.png Altair-peach-3.png Altair-peach-4.png Altair-demon.png Altair-peach-demon.png Altair-4-1.png Altair-5-1.png Altair-6-1.png Altair-peach-1.png Altair-peach-2.png Videos Quotes *''"Are you leaving? Can you please stay here with me a little longer?"'' *''"Magical Miracle! I am Altair - Pink of Lust! One of the Guilty Seven, Idol of the Demon World!"'' *''"There is a streamer named Sofia... Such affection! Sheesh... Super annoying."'' *''"A child like Sofia pushed me down in the ranking...? This can't be happening!!"'' *''"Eehh, Sofia? Do you watch that lame streamer?"'' *''"There, there... Is this another moment, the birth of a slave who fell for my charm?"'' *''"Hello there! One using the 800mm lens, there... Did you ever read the shooting rule book?"'' *''"Huhu, me? I am responsible for cuteness and loveliness in the Guilty Seven!"'' *''"Happiness smiles! Demon of Love Altair has arrived!"'' *''"The wave of blossoming love! Pounding heart, Altair!"'' *''"Photo? Certainly. But let Peach check on them before you leave."'' *''"Oh, this is Peach. I know, I know... Odd looking, but isn't it still kind of cute?"'' *''"Ang! Peach dressed me down-!"'' *''"Huh? So what?!"'' *''"Have you ever seen the concept play! Ha! What a silly moment. What the..."'' *''"Don't cry, Altair. The Demon of Love cannot be subdued with such reason! Kee-yuung!"'' *''"Pfft... Altair is really clumsy... kee-yuung!"'' *''"Altair seems really upset! Kee-yuung!"'' Annotations References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Mage Type Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Guilty Seven __FORCETOC__